


Something New

by Mad_Hatter25



Category: The 100
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Not very tho, Smut, kinda rough sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatter25/pseuds/Mad_Hatter25
Summary: Ontari wants to try something new in the bedroom with Clarke, but is nervous about how she might react.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Ontari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Something New

The first time that Clarke learned what Ontari’s sexual tastes were, she was a little surprised, delightfully, but still. They were laying in bed, Clarke drifting off to sleep on her girlfriend’s shoulder, an arm around her waist. Before she could drift off completely, Clarke was nudged awake by Ontari. “Mmm, what?” She grumbled, nuzzling further into Ontari. Ontari chuckled lightly at her cuteness, but her expression faded into slight nervousness before she spoke, “What would you say, if maybe, I wanted to... um, well...” she stammered.

“Spit it out, babe.” Clarke said, a teasing smile spread across her lips. 

Ontari nudged her side, “Shut up.” 

Clarke giggled. 

“But, seriously, what would you say if, I wanted to try... something new... in bed?” She waited, tensely, for Clarke’s answer. 

The sex between them had been mostly vanilla so she wasn’t quite sure how Clarke would react. Clarke was silent for a beat, suddenly much more awake and a little hotter than before, then said, “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

Ontari then answered, “Well I’ve been wanting to try something a little rougher. Don’t get me wrong, I love making love to you, but I was just thinking maybe we could spice things up a bit. I wanted to try a little bondage, and maybe a little dirty talk, if you’re okay with that?” 

Clarke thought on it for a while, imagining herself tied to their bed, squirming under Ontari’s touch while she whispered sinful things in her ear. She felt herself grow increasingly wet the more she thought about it. She moaned quietly, and with a thick voice said, “I think I’m alright with trying something new. When would you want to try it though?” She asked. 

Ontari hesitated, she hadn’t planned this far, she honestly didn’t think that Clarke would say yes. In the four months they had been in a relationship, they had made love many times, and she never once saw Clarke express any desire to change their dynamic. “Well, our five month anniversary is coming up next week, we could try it then?”

“Yeah, we can definitely do it then. To be clear, I’m the one being tied up right?” Clarke asked.

Ontari looked at her with a devilish grin, and replied, “Oh yes, I think you would look absolutely ravishing tied to our bed.” 

Clarke turned a bright shade of red as she felt the rest of her blood rush to her nether region. A shudder ran through her entire being, and Ontari shook with quiet laughter at how easily she had riled her up. “Mean.” Clarke said.

Now Ontari full on laughed at her adorable, flushed girlfriend. “I’ve no idea what you mean, love.” She smiled, and Clarke glared at her and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Ontari frowned at the loss of heat and reached out to try and turn her back over. Clarke only grunted and shook her off.

“Come on baby, I’m sorry for teasing.” She abated. Clarke grunted again. Ontari’s frown deepened a little, “Please baby? Come on, I need my little spoon.” When she still didn’t get an answer, she decided to up her game, “I’ll give you a massage.” She said, drawing out the word temptingly. Clarke didn’t move for a minute, so Ontari waited. Finally, Clarke turned back over to her girlfriend and snuggled into her side. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” She said begrudgingly. 

Ontari chuckled, “I love you, too, babe. You want that massage now?”

“Sleep first.” Clarke murmured into her chest. Ontari kissed the top of her head, and obliged to her girlfriend’s wishes. She, too, was very tired and happily fell asleep with her arm draped around her little spoon, a small smile on her face.

The rest of the week flew by quickly, their anniversary approaching faster with every day that passed, and Clarke was getting increasingly more excited. She was ready to finally try something new with Ontari, even though she was a little nervous. She new she had no reason to be, Ontari would take care of her, she would never hurt her, but she still had a gnawing worry at the back of her mind. What if she didn’t like it, but Ontari did? She had never done something like this before, and she was scared that it would hurt Ontari if she ended up not liking it. She wanted it to be an enjoyable experience for both of them, and she was worried that there was a chance it might not be. That night, she sat in their room, waiting on Ontari. The whole day had been filled with walks through the park, movies in their pj’s, and a hearty dinner of meat lovers pizza. It wasn’t the most lavish anniversary day, but to Clarke and Ontari, it was perfect. Now that the time to try their new “activity” had finally arrived, all of Clarke’s previous worries resurfaced. Ontari emerged from their bathroom and smiled when she saw Clarke, but frowned when she saw her biting her nails, something she only did when she was worried. She sat down next to Clarke and put a hand on her shoulder. When she jumped, Ontari’s frown deepened. “Babe? What’s wrong? You only bite your nails when you’re worried about something.” Clarke ducked her head sheepishly at being found out. She was scared to voice her concerns to her girlfriend. She took a deep breath, and confessed,“I’m just worried that if I end up not liking it, that you’ll be upset, that I’ll let you down and discourage you from ever wanting to try anything again.” Ontari immediately wrapped her arms around her and reassured her in a soothing voice, “Oh, baby, no. You could never let me down, especially not when it comes to things like this. If you don’t like it, you can tell me to stop at any time and I will immediately do so. Your pleasure is the only thing that matters to me, if you aren’t happy, then I’m not happy.” Clarke looked deep into the reassuring eyes of her girlfriend and asked in a tentative voice, “Really?” Ontari kissed her forehead, and said, “Absolutely.” Clarke leaned up and pressed her lips against Ontari’s, kissing her deeply. “I love you.” She whispered like a prayer on her lips. Ontari kissed her lightly again and said, “I love you, too. Are you sure you still want to do this?” She asked. Clarke nodded her head and leaned back to look at her, “Yes. I want to try this with you.” She replied. Ontari grinned widely, then husked in a voice dripping with desire, “I was hoping you would say that. Now, stand up, go to our room, and take off your clothes.” Clarke gulped, and immediately hurried to obey. She didn’t know what it was about this new voice, but she knew that she would do whatever it said, and whenever it said it. She was still in her pajamas from earlier, so everything was easy to remove. She ran to their shared room, Ontari behind her, slipped her shirt off first, and tossed it somewhere in their room. Next, she ran her hands down her sides, outlining her body, smirking at the way Ontari gulped, and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pajama pants. She slowly worked them off her hips, and when they slid to the floor, she stepped out of them. She now stood in only her underwear. She reached up, and slid her bra straps off of her shoulders, then reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and it, too, fell to the ground. Her panties were the only thing left, and as she was about to take them off also, Ontari stood from their bed, and placed her hands over hers, “Allow me.” She then knelt down, took the waistband of Clarke’s panties between her teeth, and pulled them down to the floor. Her nose lightly brushed Clarke’s clit, and she whimpered. Ontari stood back up, and said, “Get on the bed, and raise your arms above your head.” Clarke hastily moved to obey, and when she was in position, Ontari moved to their bedside table and took out four lengths of rope. She moved regally around the bed, tying each of Clarke’s limbs to a bedpost until she lay naked, spread-eagle on their bed. She had never felt so vulnerable, or aroused, than she did now in this position. She was completely at her lover’s mercy, splayed open, bare for her to see. Ontari stood at the foot of the bed, admiring her view of Clarke’s incredibly wet pussy, dripping just for her. She climbed onto the bed and kneeled between her legs, “My, Clarke, you are just drenched, aren’t you?” She asked teasingly. Clarke whimpered and replied in a strained voice, “Yes.” Ontari chuckled and ran her fingers up and down Clarke’s slit, coating them in her juices. “We must do something about your mess babe. You’re dripping all over the bed. I’ll have to clean you up.” She grinned sinfully, and leaned her face down to Clarke’s mound. Clarke moaned when Ontari’s tongue made contact with her inner walls. She could feel her pleasure mounting as Ontari swirled her tongue inside of her. The obscene sound of slurping enough to drive her mad. But, all too soon, Ontari stopped her ministrations. Clarke whined upon her exit. “Patience, love. Be a good girl and I’ll give you what you want.” She then traced her fingers over Clarke’s erect nipples, squeezing and pinching them until they were hard, red little nubs. When she was satisfied, she trailed her fingers lower, until they reached her thighs. She massaged them lightly, then bent down and sucked tiny love marks up and down each of them. When she was finished, she sat back up, and saw Clarke struggling against her bonds, moaning with desperate need from the teasing. “Do you want me to touch you?” She asked her, and Clarke frantically nodded, unable to form words. Ontari laughed, and said, “If you insist. After all, you were a good girl, being so patient for me, and good girls get rewards.” She circled her thumb over Clarke’s clit, rubbing it in tight circles. When her hips bucked, searching for more, she slipped three fingers into her hot, wet walls. Clarke moaned loudly, and her hips bucked uncontrollably at the sensation of finally being filled. Ontari slid her fingers in and out, in and out, slowly, in a rhythm that drove Clarke mad, until she finally sped up her movements. Her fingers were now drilling into her without mercy, and Clarke’s moans built to screams of intense pleasure. With one final thrust, she lifted off the bed in the most intense orgasm she’d ever had in her life. Ontari kept lightly thrusting, helping her through her peak. When she finally came back down, Ontari undid her bonds, and pulled her tired little spoon close. “What about you?” Clarke rasped, barely keeping her eyes open. Ontari smiled, and said, “I’m fine, love. Tonight was about you.” She hugged Clarke closer and pulled a blanket over them. “I love you.” Clarke said in a whisper as her breathing evened out, and she fell into a deep sleep. “I love you, too. Sweet dreams, baby.” She whispered reverently.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! First one-shot ever posted! I’m sooo nervous! If you have any comments on what I could do better please tell me but be gentle:)


End file.
